


I Should Go With Him in the Gloom (And Far Beyond)

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Nor did it occur to one of us there / To doubt they were kneeling then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: present

Robbie has plans to see Lynn on Boxing Day so James is determined, in his quietly bossy way, to get him there. It's a brutal case, though; a woman, her lover, the lover's lover, all nearly feral in their hate.

They do manage to unravel the sordid tale.

That night, Robbie unwraps James like a package. Touch, taste, the thrum of desire and the joy of release.

When he wakes, James sees that there are two bags packed at the foot of the bed. Robbie says gently, "She's your family too, now."

It's the best gift James could receive, really.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Thomas Hardy for the title. With apologies for my laggardly response to comments to my readers. To _Lewis_ fans, I say Happy Christmas with sincerest thanks and kindest wishes.


End file.
